Blair 2 B Different
by 4evernever64
Summary: Blair Mace: New girl at OCD. Massie Block: off in Barcelona studying. Nawt happy about the new girl. Alicia, Kristen, Dylan: worried about their alpha's title. Claire: New bff w/ Blair. What's gonna happen?


**A/N **- Hi! I'm Christine and I'm an aspiring author. I've tried writing _so_ many books, but they've never been interesting to me. I've never finished three complete chapters before. I know, sad. So, I just thought that I could do something on here to see if I have what it takes. This is a story based off the Lisi Harrison's _The Clique_ series. I've read almost all of the books except for the summer collection and _P.S. I Loathe You_. This book is when the Briarwood boys aren't at OCD. It's kind of random, sorry! So, I hope you enjoy the chapters that I'm going to write!

**P.S. **The clothes and accessories mentioned below are real clothes that I searched on the internet. Check 'em out!  
**P.P.S** Most of these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Preface:

Massie Block was so beyond bummed when she had to go live in Barcelona temporarily. Why? Well, she's failing Spanish, therefore, with the use of her daddy's money, she is going to "study" there. Sure, there are ah-dorable Spanish guys there, but what about her best chicas? What Massie was most afraid of was if **her friends found a new alpha**. A few days ago, Massie was in the office waiting to be picked up from summer school and she saw a blue sheet of paper with names of new students coming in. One name caught her eye. Blair Mace. She was coming in to the eighth grade. _Great_, Massie had thought to herself. She warned her friends right as she got a hold of her phone up in her room. Alicia replied first saying, "Ov course, chica! Never would the Pretty Committee replace _u_!" Massie smiled to herself. Alicia had learned her lesson when she tried to start her own clique. Massie knew that Alicia wouldn't dare to do that again. Dylan and Kristen responded at the same time. Dylan said, "Duh, Mass! Nuh-_eh_-ver!" Massie laughed at how Dylan spelled out the syllables. Massie guessed that Kristen was in a rush to go somewhere, as always, because she only said, "K, Mass. Gotcha!" Massie went to _Menu_ and clicked _New Message_. She sent the same thing to all of them: "Thanks, girlies! Means a lot! Luv ya!"

Massie set down her phone and it vibrated three times. She knew that it was her Committee welcoming her. She sat up and walked to her computer. She turned it on and heard it start up. It took some time to load, and Massie started clicking her tongue. Finally, the screen lit up. She opened up her IM screen. None of her friends were on. Massie sighed. She looked closely at her chat list. Wait. Claire. Claire didn't respond. She _always_ responded. Massie got up from her desk and moved the curtains out of the way to look across to the guest house. Claire's window was open and she could hear "Hot 'n Cold" blaring through the walls. Massie rolled her eyes.

She flopped down on her bed, way to exhausted and frustrated to go over to Claire's. Her mind was set on that fact that she'd be leaving her friends for their final year of school. C'mon, it's the final year! She yawned, rubbing her eyes. Her stomache growled. _Wow_, she thought. _I need to sleep... and eat_. She should be having a "Goodbye Shopping Spree." That would _def_ cheer her up. But, she can't. Much packing to do.

All she could do now is trust her friends that they'd make the right decision. _Please, girls, please. Do this for _me.

* * *

Chapter One -- "_Pulling Up_"

Blair's alarm clock sounded at 7 a.m. "Uuugh," she groaned. It was her first day. She'd dreaded it since her mom told her the horrible news. Of all the books she'd read about teenagers, a first day in a new school was the worst. The new girl. She had also heard so many rumors about how cliquey OCD was. One of her old camp friends, Layne Abeley (**A/N** - spelling?) had told her about the Pretty Committee. She'd learned that they were the most popular girls in the school and everyone was afraid of them. Of course, those were just rumors. She sighed with relief at the rememberance that Massie Block, the alpha, wasn't going to be here this year. This gave her the chance to make sure she didn't get beat down before anyone could get to know her.

She flipped open the covers. Her hot pink, French-manicured nails ran over the power button to her iPod radio. She turned up the volume to an appropriate level, seeing as though her three-year-old brother would still be asleep. When she moved, her hand slipped and turned the volume up to forty. "If U Seek Amy" blasted through the room, scaring Blair and making her fall over the side of the bed. She scrambled up, hitting the power button, but was too late. When the song stopped playing, she heard the muffled cries of Christopher through the walls and the sleepy, thudding steps of her out-of-college adopted sister, Rosette. "Nice going, Scare." Blair wanted to say to her, "You should get a job and get out," as she always did, but she didn't.

She turned the volume knob down to 12 and hit play. The song started up yet again, this time much softer. Blair hadn't realized that she was still kneeling next to the radio. She got up and stretched her arms above her head and then bent over. She yawned and walked sleepily over to her walk-in closet. She flipped on the first light outside the door and swung it open. The dim white and pink lights landed perfectly on the mannequin in the back. It wore the Blair's version of the perfect first-day outfit. It included NY&Co.'s City Style Tiered Ruffle Dress with the City Style Denim vest laid open atop of it. Underneath the dress and vest were a pair of DSW Madden Girl Singerr Slouch Boots. She loved the way the black of the boots enhanced the blue of the dress. She cocked her head to the side. Next, her Tiffany & Co. Oval Key Pendant necklace caught her eye. It was a moving present from her extremely rich grandma. Tiffany & Co. was her grandma's favorite jewelry store, and Blair was always excited for holidays where presents were involved. Speaking of shiny things, Blair looked above the mannequin's head to an earring holder. It contained her new favorite earrings: Freshwater Pearl & Blue Topaz Dangle earrings. She smiled. She never noticed the belts that she always wore. They were just there, but, in the end, she was grateful for them. The belt she was going to wear today was a tan art-pierced Coach belt. Gor-gee-us.

Blair giggled to herself. This was beautiful. The girls at the school would have to love it. _You only get one first impression_, she thought. _Better make the most of it._ She started to undress the mannequin. Belt first, then vest, and finally dress. She left the boots, earrings, and necklace for last. She took off her pajamas and dressed herself in the clothes. After she had set the base of the outfit, she turned back toward the mannequin. She picked up her shoes first and stepped out of the closet. She made her way to her dresser and opened the top drawer. She picked out a pair of tan tights and dropped the shoes to the floor. She slid the tights on, followed by the boots. She closed the top drawer and again entered her closet. She unhooked her Tiffany necklace and wrapped it around her neck, setting it in place. She turned her head up and looked at the earrings. Her smile broadened. They would be the cherry on top. She took them off the holder and placed them in both ears.

She walked out of the closet towards her full-body mirror. She studied her self, up and down, modeling the whole way through. After a few minutes of twisting and turning, Blair knew that something _had_ to be missing. Two things, actually. _Ah, of course._ She trotted over to her jewelry box collection and flicked open the pink, sparkly one labeled _Juicy Couture_. She pulled out her latest edition to the box: the gold charm bracelet. She closed the little box and ran to the mirror. She clasped it through the tiny circle. The outfit was almost perfect, but that wasn't good enough for Blair. She looked at her plain, auburn, shoulder-length curls and sighed. She'd seen a picture of Lindsay Lohan wearing an ah-dorably ah-mazing black headband. She found out where Lindsay got it from and purchased the same one, but thinner. She tapped her chin with her pointer finger, trying to remember where she'd put it. _Oh, right._

She ran to her jewelry boxes again and opened the one labeled _Other_. There it was. At the top of all Blair's used-to-be-in-style headbands and hairties laid, as Blair calls it, the Hippie Headband. She snatched it out and, this time, walked back over. She slid the headband over her head and adjusted it until it looked like Lindsay's. _Perfect._

_"_Blake!" Blair's mom yelled up. Blair rolled her eyes and sighed. Blake. Her real name. She'd hated it since she was a little girl, but her mom insisted on using it. Sure, Blake Lively rocked the name, but it just wasn't Blair's style. When she thought of the name Blair, she thought millionaire Paris supermodel. That's how she wanted it.

"Coming, mom!" Blair opened her bedroom door and shouted. She closed the door once again and made her way to her makeup desk. It was the messiest part of her room. She applied her concealer and foundation and then dabbed on light blue eyeshadow. She didn't want to be over-dramatic, though. After, MAC blush was applied to her cheekbones. Finally, she applied her black eyeliner and mascara and got up.

Blair took one last look in her full-body mirror. She couldn't think of a better outfit. Technically, it was still summer. So, the outfit wasn't too hot nor was it too skimpy and cold.

"Blake Ashlee Mace, get down here now!" Her mother ordered. Blair ran and swung open the door. "I'm _coming_, mom! Calm down!" She closed the door lightly and made her way down the hall. She looked over the railing to see Christopher and Rosette sitting at the table eating pancakes. _I'm so hungry. _Blair picked up speed and nearly flew down the stairs. She wasn't even sure if her feet had touched the wooden stairs or not.

"Food... gimme the food..." Blair sat down in her usual spot: the chair in perfect view of her bee-yoo-tee-ful backyard. She peered over her sister's head to check it out. Awesome, as usual. When she came back to reality, she noticed that a plate had been set down in front of her, followed by silverware and then a big glass of orange juice.

"Mom, you're really movin' today!" Blair shouted to her mom, who'd made it to the stove in at least 2 seconds. "I've got a big meeting today, sweetheart. Sorry if I've been mean. I'm frustrated, stressed, tired..." Mrs. Mace trailed off and Blair clapped her hands twice, awakening her mom.

Blair looked back down at her plate and dug in. "Cool your jets, Scare," Rosette insisted, throwing her hand at Blair's fork. "You'll fill up too quickly." "So?" Blair looked up. "How's that a problem?" "I--" Rosette stopped. Blair smiled a satisfied smirk and went back to eating. "'Sides, Pose-ette, it's my first day of school. I gotta eat up to stay focused on remembering all the names of people. Duh." Rosette flipped the hair away from her face an rolled her eyes, revealing her professional-looking eye makeup. Rosette has been working for MAC for the past three years. She brings home tons of MAC makeup every month, which always put that sparkle in Blair's eyes.

"You _have_ to teach me makeup _that_ pretty, Rose!" Blair leaned forward, anticipating Rosette's response. "Well, I do love to do makeup. Maybe one day when you're not being a little jerk to me I'll teach you," Rosette smirked, practically showing Blair that she knew there'd never be a jerk-free day. "How 'bout that, sis?" She got up from the table, taking her empty plate and cereal bowl to the dishwasher.

Blair mumbled something inaudible to Rosette so that Christopher didn't hear. "Tophy! Good morning!" Blair baby-talked to her brother. "I'm oh-so-sorry about the music, buddy!" Blair tickled Christopher's stomache and he sent out a high-pitched giggle. Blair also laughed. She loved her brother more than anyone else.

"Blake, you better pack up your backpack. I bought some things for you while I was at the mall last weekend," Mrs. Mace came back into view, wherever she'd gone. "Some of those _things_ start with 'coa' and end with 'ch,' babe." Mrs. Mace had whispered the last part. Blair smiled a thankful smile and grabbed the bag. She left her plate at the table, which her mom would scold her for later.

When Blair reached the top of the stairs, she dropped the plastic bag on the ground and open the hallway closet. She stood there for a moment. She had bought a backpack a few weeks ago. "Hey, mom?" Blair yelled from inside the closet. "Yes?" Her mom yelled back. "You know where my backpack is?" There was a pause and shuffling feet. Blair heard the opening and closing of a door and her mom replied right after. "Here it is!" Mrs. Mace and Blair met each other halfway on the stairs. "Thanks."

Blair grabbed the bag once again and ran into her room, shutting the door quietly. She walked up three more stair in to her elevated room. When they'd moved here, Blair had drawn up a floor plan for her dream room. Her bed was in the middle of the wall to the far right. It was elevated above the rest of the room. Her room was mostly white, but she had a thing for orange and pink flowers. That was the theme for her bed and curtains. The dresser and desk, next to eachother were the same pink as the flowers on her bed. The closet doors were orange and so was the frame around the full-body mirror. Blair had loved her room before she'd even entered it.

Blair set all of her stuff on the bed and sat down next to it. She picked out everything of the bag and placed it in her Vera Bradley backpack. All of the Coach stuff her mom had bought her was pink, which Blair adored. She opened the drawer next to her bed and took out the boring things that she _had_ to buy for the school.

_All ready!_ Blair exited her room and down the stairs. She grazed her hand on the railing and she trotted down.

"'Kay, Blake let's go!" Mrs. Mace said, patting Blair on the shoulder. As Blair and her mother went outside, Mrs. Mace yelled over her shoulder, "Rose, make sure to take care of the baby!" Rosette said something back, but she couldn't hear it.

Mrs. Mace and Blair walked out to Mrs. Mace's Jaguar XK in Radiance. Mrs. Mace treasured it more than anything. Okay, so, yeah. Normally, it was the man of the family to be in love with a car, but not in this case. Mrs. Mace never allowed anyone to touch it unless permission was granted. Blair could see why, though. The car was beyond beautiful. And it was a convertible nonetheless.

They got in and closed the doors. Mrs. Mace buckled up and gestured Blair to do the same. Blair robotically did so.

They pulled out of the driveway, and Blair turned on SiriusXM's Top 20 on 20. The Morning Mashup was playing, so Blair changed it to The Heat. Her favorite song, "Come on Get Higher," was playing, so she cranked it up loud. Her mom turned it down.

It only took about five minutes for them to get to the school, and right as the car pulled in, Blair immediately got butterflies in her stomache. She flattened out the dress on her knees, as she always did when she got nervous. Her mother noticed and consoled her. "C'mon, sweetie, it shan't be too bad." _Shan't? What the--_ Blair was interrupted as she saw three girls get out of an expensive-looking car.

"Thank you soooo much, mom!" The redhead smiled. She didn't seem sincere, though. The other two girls giggled.

The hispanic-looking one noticed Blair's car and looked up. Her expression turned in to a glare as she saw Blair's face. Blair turned to her mom, who hadn't noticed the look. Blair looked back at the girl, but a biege Chevy was blocking her view. Blair looked forward, a confused expression on her face.

"You okay, Blake?" Her mother looked concerned. Blair hadn't realized her confusion was so obvious, and she turned the expression into a smile. "Oh, no, I'm fine, mom!" Mrs. Mace smiled back at her daughter, being completely oblivious to the whole situation.

Their car pulled up to the front entrance and it was time for Blair to get out. But, somehow, she couldn't make herself move. She didn't want her mom to notice, though. So, she broke the imaginary ice that was freezing her butt to the chair and opened the door. She stepped out and turned back around, retrieving her backpack. "Thanks for driving me, mom!" Blair said, softly shutting the door. "Oh, no big deal!" Mrs. Mace said. "I'll see you after school. Or... Rosette. I'm not so sure who'll be picking up!" Her mom gestured a goodbye wave and so did Blair.

The car drove away and Blair turned to the school. Almost everyone was looking at her, either with disgusted faces or jealous faces. _Oh, shi----_

* * *

**A/N** - Here's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be appreciated very much! If I don't get back with Ch. 2, I'm sorry. This week is exam week, and I need to focus on my studies. Next week is when I get out of school, so I'll be able to write a lot them. Thanks for readinggggg!!!!


End file.
